


raincoat

by timefornothing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Reunion, clubs, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timefornothing/pseuds/timefornothing
Summary: "You don't have an umbrella, or a raincoat," Akaashi told him from the safety of his own, but still stopped his walking, waiting in the downpour that had sprung up. Bokuto sprinted through the rain to come to a skidding stop next to Akaashi. He threw an arm around Akaashi's shoulders, leaning down to speak in his ear so he could be heard over the pounding of the rain on the umbrella."I don't want you going home alone!"





	raincoat

**Author's Note:**

> listen to raincoat by timeflies for best results :D

"Akaashi! Why aren't you dancing?"

With a sigh, Akaashi lifted his drink to his mouth once again, bored gaze lifting to meet his friend's. "I told you, clubs really aren't my thing."

Konoha and Saru smiled back at him sympathetically, then looked at each other and shrugged as if to say _we tried._ Akaashi ignored their looks, turning to give the crowd in the club another once over again. Really, turning of legal age had been nothing special for him, as he wasn't much a large crowd type, but Saru had insisted on taking him out with them nearly every time they went, especially in the past year since--

A laugh rang out over the loud bass, one that caught his ear immediately and made his heart freeze. It was a laugh that used to set his insides on fire, a laugh that filled the room it was in, a laugh that used to mean everything to him. It was a laugh he hadn't heard in a year.

Blue eyes snapped over to the direction it came from, body pulled like it always was towards the gravity of the large personality it had came from. It was unmistakable--the spiked grey hair, the large shoulders, the obnoxious dancing--it was him.

Bokuto was in town.

And he hadn't called.

Akaashi found himself staring, frozen, as he watched his former senpai wiggle obnoxiously to the club beat, laughing it up with someone in front of him, hidden by his large form. Unfortunately, Konoha picked up on his odd behavior and came up to his shoulder, looking as well. Akaashi could feel it when Konoha found their old captain, posture dropping and eyes widening.

"Holy shit--is that Bokuto?"

Saru was over in a second, clapping Konoha on the shoulder as he quickly followed up with, "Is that a _girl?!"_

Both of them jolted, then looked at Akaashi, then looked away just as quickly. Awkwardly, Konoha tried, "Wow, who knew--he uh, he could, um, land a date--ow!" He winced away from Saru's hit, but Akaashi hadn't paid attention to them at all, hadn't been able to look away from the petite form dancing away in front of Bokuto, just as obnoxiously. Her dark hair bounced around her flushed face, obviously intoxicated, blue eyes laughing up at Bokuto's wild laugh. Saru made a face. "She uh, looks kinda familiar, doesn't she?"

Akaashi pretended he didn't hear it when Konoha hissed, "It's because she looks like Akaashi!", and he definitely pretended he didn't hear Saru's gossipy gasp. He turned away, angling himself towards the bar, and definitely ignored Saru's mild shriek. Whatever it was about could wait until he had another shot, possibly ten.

Just before he reached the bar, a hand clamped down on his shoulder roughly, turning him around. Ready to tell off Konoha, Akaashi gathered himself to give his best glare--and froze when he found golden eyes staring down at him.

"Kaashi!" Bokuto's loud voice echoed above the music, excited grin enough to melt away any iciness in Akaashi's expression. Both of his hands found their way to Akaashi's shoulders, pulling him closer so he could tell him, "I didn't know you went to clubs!"

Without missing a beat, Akaashi responded, "And I didn't know you were in town."

Face crumpling in apology, Bokuto shouted again, "I'm not! Well, not for long, anyways. It's--it's Haruka's birthday, and she wanted to come to Tokyo to see it, and she--" Bokuto looked around, then leaned in close to Akaashi, lips almost brushing his ear as he asked him, "Do you wanna go talk somewhere?"

The movement was casual, something nearly everyone else in the club was doing, but it was still enough to stop Akaashi's heart again, send him tumbling back to a year ago, right back to almost the same position with the same infuriating person.

 

 

_"Let me walk you home!"_

_Akaashi turned around, looking behind him in exasperation. Bokuto stood on the front step of the building, arms out wide and pleading. He waited, ever patient, ever hingent on Akaashi's response, always waiting on Akaashi's direction, on and off the court. Akaashi had taken it for granted in the two years they had, had taken for granted the closeness and intimacy that came with being Bokuto Koutarou's best friend. He had taken for granted the moments they shared, every single game, and it was only tonight at his graduation party that he realized what exactly he was losing._

_It was more than he signed up for when he tried out as setter._

_It wasn't enough to be Bokuto Koutarou's best friend._

_"You don't have an umbrella, or a raincoat," Akaashi told him from the safety of his own, but still stopped his walking, waiting in the downpour that had sprung up. Bokuto, intuitive Bokuto, who was better at reading people than he knew, perked up, and with a smile, sprinted through the rain to come to a skidding stop next to Akaashi. He threw an arm around Akaashi's shoulders, leaning down to speak in his ear so he could be heard over the pounding of the rain on the umbrella._

_"I don't want you going home alone!"_

 

Akaashi blinked, and suddenly he was off in one of the dimmer sides of the club where the music couldn't be heard as well. The bumping was still present, as was the shout of the other patrons of the near-Bacchanalian revelry, but muted. Quiet.

Intimate.

Immediately regretting whenever he had said yes, he turned only to find Bokuto right next to him, smiling down at him with a grin. He gave him a glance that Bokuto immediately interpreted correctly, saying, "I don't know! It's good to see you again. I--I missed you." He finished quieter, looking down in embarrassment. "Playing on the national team is lonelier than I thought it was going to be."

Sympathy flooded in his chest, an instinctual reaction, but merely glimpsing Haruka back near the bar was enough to stop it. "Not lonely enough if you have a date tonight."

Confused, Bokuto looked up, then followed his gaze, immediately shaking his head when he realized what Akaashi meant. "No! No, Kaashi, it's not like that! She's--she's actually dating the libero, believe it or not." He laughed awkwardly, turning back to explain to Akaashi. "Me and a couple of the other guys took her out tonight for her birthday since her boyfriend was stuck doing drills with the trainer. I was just trying to teach her how to dance properly!"

Oh. Akaashi glanced down, feeling a bit stupid. Of course there was an innocent explanation. Like he had read his mind, Bokuto put a hand on his shoulder, making him look at him. "Is that why you were running away from me?"

Just like that, he was on guard again, defensive instincts curling around and rebuilding the wall. "I wasn't running away from you!"

"But you were!" Bokuto insisted, frowning. "I waved at you and you turned and ran towards the bar!"

"I did not _run,"_ he hissed, but Bokuto was already continuing, barreling over any defense Akaashi had.

"Ugh, do you hate me? Is that why you haven't responded to any of my messages? I apologized for not giving you your sweatshirt back like a million times but you never texted me back! Kuroo said you were probably mad about something else but he wouldn't tell me what but I know how much you loved that weird green--"

With a raise of Akaashi's hand, Bokuto shut up instantly, years of training still making him attuned to Akaashi's every move. Trying to ignore how that made him feel, how that sent the warmth shooting down to his toes again, how it brought back the memories of that night, Akaashi asked him, "What do you mean I haven't been responding?"

Bokuto stared at him, confused. "Kaash, I've texted you almost every day since I left! You never responded to any of them."

 

_They had woken up in the living room, the shock of the setting enough to make Akaashi bolt upright on the couch. A hard enough feat in itself with Bokuto's dead weight still on him, but he managed, rolling awkwardly off the couch and grabbing his pants. Bokuto had woken up a few minutes later, still groggy but friendly enough. Friendly was odd, Akaashi thought, especially after what had happened. But he kept his distance, acted as he always did, and didn't even flinch when Bokuto kissed his forehead and told him he would call him the night he got moved in to his new apartment._

_His phone had been damaged from the rain, he found out later. Between walking in the downpour and leaving it in his wet pants all night, it was unusable, and he went to the shop the same day. He received a new phone and number, making sure to email it to Bokuto and his teammates as soon as he could._

_Bokuto had never called._

_Akaashi, swallowing down the bitterness in his throat, gave him three weeks. After he still hadn't heard from him, he resigned himself to the reality of it: he was just a one night stand, a one night send off before Bokuto left to go be a big famous volleyball player for the country of Japan. He was his last hurrah, his one last time, his last night to remember._

_Or to forget, apparently._

_Akaashi quickly shot down any conversation that involved Bokuto when he was around, and swore to himself he would forget all about the other person he had ever dared to even consider might be something close to his soulmate, if those did exist._

_Obviously not._

 

"Every day?"

Akaashi's mind was whirling, trying to catch up with what Bokuto was saying. The other was nodding quickly, and with a look from Akaashi, quickly burst into speech.

"Every day! Akaashi, I text you all the time! I've told you about everything I've been doing and the places I've been and the people I met and all the food I've eaten and--"

"And I haven't responded?"

His entire stature deflated, hovering awkwardly like he wasn't sure how close he could stand to Akaashi. The look made him feel bad, but his confusion won out, continuing, "Were you texting my new number or my old number?"

A pause. After a beat, Bokuto's brows furrowed. "You got a new number?"

Akaashi blinked. Of fucking course. Of _course_ it was something so simple and so stupid. It was always simple with Bokuto. "I emailed it to you."

"Kashi, I don't have an email!"

"You _do,_ you do, Kuroo helped you set it up after Karasuno wanted to set up more practice matches," Akaashi told him, painfully pinching the brow of his nose.

"I don't know how to check it--"

"With a _computer,_ Bokuto-san--"

"So I've been texting nobody this whole time?!" Bokuto whined, hands in his hair. "Akaashi, I thought you hated me! Or hated me for stealing your sweatshirt! Or hated the way I kissed or any of the stuff we did that night--"

"I don't hate you."

The words hovered in the air, reverberating in time with the beat. Bokuto stared at him, mouth a perfect 'o', hands frozen mid-gesture. Akaashi stared back at him, shocked at the truth in it. He had spent 11 months sure that he had, positive that he was furious with Bokuto for leaving him behind, but here he was, as forgiving as he had always been.

Because it had been a simple mistake. It hadn't been anything he had done. It hadn't been because Bokuto hated him. It was a simple communication error, nothing more. Which means--

"This means you might still love me!" Bokuto shouted excitedly, and Akaashi quickly slapped a hand down over his mouth.

"I what?!"

Helpless, Bokuto mumbled against his hand, and Akaashi removed it so Bokuto could respond, "You told me you loved me. On your couch. Did you...do you not? Was it, um. Did you lie?"

The fear in his eyes broke Akaashi's reserve. Every wall he had built, every reservation he had went crumbling down, destroyed in a simple glance from Bokuto. Typical of him, really, for still being so soft for his best friend.

"I never lied to you, Bokuto-san," he told him quietly, and watched the golden fire reignite in Bokuto's eyes.

 

_"Your shirt is soaking wet, Bokuto-san," Akaashi tsked as they came inside, leaving the wet umbrella on the front porch. Bokuto looked down at his soaked-through white uniform shirt, smiling sheepishly at Akaashi._

_"It's fine! It's just rain, it'll dry soon!"_

_Shaking his head, Akaashi led Bokuto with a gentle shove toward the laundry room, opening the dryer and holding his hand out. Only hesitating for a second, Bokuto started unbuttoning his shirt, and Akaashi pretended not to stare._

_Bokuto was fit. Everyone knew it. Jokes about him being a muscle-head were common in the locker room, and it was no secret that both the boys and girls at their school stared at his body in awe on the days he forgot his uniform jacket. Akaashi watched as his chest was revealed, the wetness shining off of his abdomen in the dim lighting, highlighting every dip and curve of his muscles. His arms were next as he pulled the shirt off, a perfect Adonis in his laundry room, images that he treasured and worshipped when he was alone in his shower. Bokuto's tan skin was wet from the rain, and Akaashi could not stop staring._

_Bokuto was leaving tomorrow. He was moving downtown, far away from Fukurodani's district, moving to meet new and amazing people and to see new and amazing places, far away from his friends, his family, his Akaashi._

_He was leaving Akaashi._

_The clearing of a throat made Akaashi realize he had been caught. Looking away quickly to hide his blush, Akaashi took the shirt and put it in the dryer, focusing hard on setting the dials precisely right to dry Bokuto's shirt._

_"Kaash," a soft voice sounded from behind him, and he froze as a warm hand landed on his hip, searing through his own slightly damp shirt. Another hand burned its way through his arm, both of them working to pull Akaashi back against Bokuto's chest, impossibly warm. He had been soaking wet, how was he so warm?_

_"Kashi, can I tell you a secret?" Bokuto whispered near Akaashi's ear, and he closed his eyes, letting himself relax back against his captain. When else would he get the chance? He was leaving tomorrow. Nodding, he felt Bokuto's arms slide around his middle, holding him tightly as Bokuto whispered what Akaashi never thought he was going to hear._

_"I don't want to leave you."_

 

"Never?"

Akaashi smiled, his hand coming to rest on Bokuto's shoulder, shaking his head. "Never ever."

In an instant, Bokuto was on him, warm warm hands coming up to hold either side of Akaashi's face before his lips were pressed against his, kissing him back and against the wall. Akaashi was trapped between the frankly disgusting thought of the club wall and Bokuto's warm front and found himself not wanting to be anywhere else but here. His own hands found their familiar slots on Bokuto's sides, pulling him closer and giving him everything he had missed for a year.

To his annoyance, Bokuto pulled back a hair, just enough that he could speak. He always talked too much. Akaashi frowned, pushing forward, but Bokuto pushed him back again with a kiss and a smile, telling him, "Hold on, hold on, Kaash, I gotta tell you something." Curious, Akaashi watched him, and Bokuto grinned in apology.

"That night, I uh, I forgot my raincoat on purpose."

A pause. With a scoff and a roll of his eyes, Akaashi pulled him back in, ignoring Bokuto's triumphant giggle. He could tell him off later. Now? Now, he was going to show Bokuto how much he had missed him these long months and get them back to where they should have been back then.

And also, he was going to teach Bokuto how to use his email.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr at asahiwasabi!!


End file.
